Strawberry Kisses
by Sesshy's Angel
Summary: OneShot If you read the title, you would know what it is about, but since I don't want to leave you in the blue, I'll tell you. Kagome finds InuYasha and Kikyo together, yeah, I know, like all the others. But, did the others include strawberries? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Hi fellow readers and maybe authors. This is my first one-shot, my second fanfic out, but it is my 7th story written. That's really weird if you ask me. Well, like I said, it is a one-shot. It may be a little OOC. I really can't nail down how people act. Enjoy now!

**~Nothing really changed; I just edited a few things.... SORRY FOR THE DISAPPOINTMENT (T_T)****Sequel details at the end of the story.**

**Summary**: OneShot If you read the title, you would know what it is about, but since I don't want to leave you in the blue, I'll tell you. Kagome finds InuYasha and Kikyo together, yeah, I know, like all the others. But, did the others include strawberries? SessKag

**Rated T** for language and kissing (sorry for my potty mouth :P).

Oh and the **Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or the characters used in this story. The only thing that does belong to me is the story plot... and of course the strawberries ^_^.

o

O

o

Strawberry Kisses

By: Sesshy's Angel

"Kagome! Where the hell did that wench go?" InuYasha asked as he jumped down from the tree he always sat in. A scowl painted his face.

"Lady Kagome went back home InuYasha," Miroku said in slight shock. "I though she asked you earlier for you permission."

"No! Stupid girl," InuYasha muttered as he headed off to who knows where.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku across the face.

"Why Sango! I was merrily dusting off a speck of dirt off your back," Miroku defended himself with his oh-so innocent look.

"And it just happened to slip down Monk!" Sango asked with fists clenched and face as red as a tomato.

"Heh," Miroku squeaked, smiling as a hand rubbed the back of his head.

"When will he ever learn?" Shippo asked standing a few feet from the couple while shaking his head.

oOo

"See ya latter sis!" Souta said as Kagome ran to the well house.

"Bye!" Kagome shouted while running into the well. "I'm sure InuYasha will just love these strawberries," Kagome squealed with glee. I'm so happy that InuYasha doesn't like Kikyo anymore, Kagome thought.

oOo

Flashback

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, while looking for the half-demon she fell in love with. "Where are you?" Kagome wondered though the forest looking for her love when she spotted him at the God Tree. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Whatever wench," InuYasha said stubbornly. Then his voice and eyes softened as he suddenly gripped Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, I have something important to tell you."

"Ok…" Kagome said blushing as she noticed how close they were. There was a slight moment of silence. "So, what did you need to tell me that is so important?"

"Kagome… um. I really don't know how to tell you this," InuYasha said with a noticeable blush. There was another moment of silence. He then blurted something out. " I finally chose, Kagome."

"Chose what InuYasha?" Kagome asked in confusion. Really, InuYasha was always so vague.

"I pick you over Kikyo, Kagome," InuYasha said, finally releasing the girl with a red face. "I…uh…love you…Kagome."

"…" Kagome was speechless. She was always waiting for InuYasha to say those words. Now that she heard them, she didn't know what to say.

"Kagome, I love you and I wish for you to stay here with me," InuYasha said slightly turning. "But, if you don't feel the same…"

"I love you too!" Kagome screamed as she jumped in InuYasha's surprised arms. "I've been waiting for you to say those words InuYasha."

"So have I," InuYasha said, returning the passionate hug.

End Flashback

oOo

Kagome entered the village to find that her love wasn't insight. She spotted Sango and Shippo and decided to ask them.

"Hey Sango, hey Shippo," Kagome said with a happy smile. "Where're Miroku and InuYasha?"

"Miroku is telling some unsuspected girls their future," Sango said with a shake of her head. "And InuYasha is in the forest I think."

"Do you think he might be at the God Tree?" Kagome asked, her smile brightened at the idea of being with him at the God Tree again. It defiantly represented happiness for Kagome.

"I don't think so," Shippo said. "He headed that way," Shippo pointed west, the opposite way of the God Tree.

"Thanks guys," Kagome said with a smile and then skipped towards the west, looking for her beloved half demon. On her way to find out a horrible surprise, a pair of gorgeous golden eyes followed her down the path.

oOo

Why does this human wench intrigue I, Lord Sesshomaru of the West so? Sesshomaru questioned himself. Is it because she is my enemy's wench? But wait. Her scent is so sweet and pure with innocence that I doubt my half-brother marked her yet. My question is still unanswered. Have this Sesshomaru actually fallen in love with a human girl? No, a woman miko. This isn't supposed to happen!

Sesshomaru kept questioning himself only to add on to the pile that lay at his feet telling him he loved the woman. Sesshomaru kept telling himself not to follow her, but he knew what was about to be revealed. The beauty of this miko's heart shall shatter like the Shikon no Tama when she enters the clearing that held his half-brother and that dead clay figure that didn't belong on these lands.

oOo

"Kagome thinks I'm in love with her. She thinks that we are 'soul mates' as she calls it," InuYasha said with an evil smirk. "What she doesn't know or think is that I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world."

They both laughed evilly as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"That girl doesn't know what's coming," Kikyo said, a smirk on her lips.

"She will give me the whole Shikon no Tama, then I'll kill her. And with the Shikon no Tama, I shall wish for you to be human again; that you and I be immortal so we both can live forever!" InuYasha said with a fist pumped in the air. "Victory shall be ours!" With that last said, InuYasha swooped down for a kiss with the clay bitch that Kagome has now come to hate so much that if she ever again heard her name, she would have to murder something.

oOo

"I knew it was all too good to be true," Kagome whispered as the evil couple laughed the laugh of sure victory. Kagome, with her hair tangled with the fallen leaves and twigs, face filled with anger but eyes full of sadness, slowly turned from the couple. "I will not show InuYasha that he is the victor. He will see that he chose wrong."

Kagome walked away from the still laughing and kissing couple. While her walk back to the village, she had sensed the demon lord, but she didn't care. She created a happy mask for all her sadness so she could show her friends. Friends had become a family to her. But before she centered the clearing, she cleaned her hair out of all the nature and then put the mask in place. Her friends clearly didn't see that Kagome was angry or sad under all the barriers around her personal feelings.

"Hey," Kagome said, as she walked towards the bone-eaters well and God Tree. "I'm going to be gone for a while. Don't wait up for me ok?"

"Are you ok Kagome?" Shippo asked slightly worried for his adoptive mother. She didn't look any different, but her scent was slightly off...

"Would this happy face ever lie to you?" Kagome said with a giant smile and then walked off. As soon as she was sure her friends weren't following her, she let her mask drop. She dropped the bag hanging her shoulders to the ground and sat so that her back was against the well. She leaned back and pulled her knees up. Closing her eyes for a few minutes, Kagome tried to regain her composure. "Sesshomaru, I know that you are out there, watching me. Better come out before I shoot an arrow at you."

"You have no weapons upon you wench," Sesshomaru said as he dropped from the tree that he was occupying. "And you will address me as Lord Sesshomaru. Show your respect Miko."

"If I don't show my respect, are you going to kill me?" Kagome asked. She opened her eyes and turned to her bag; she searched her bag for unknown reasons. "Because if you are, I'm going to suggest you to do so quickly because I'm never going to call you 'Lord Sesshomaru'. I believe that every living thing is equal, though some might be more powerful or wiser or richer; each and every being is equal and deserves the same respect."

Kagome finally found what she was looking for: her box of sweet and juicy strawberries she was planning to share with InuYasha. Sesshomaru looked on with interest. Kagome took out a small ruby red strawberry and dropped it into her mouth, savoring the taste of each drop of sweet juice, not knowing she was making Sesshomaru very aroused.

"Wench, I advise you to stop what you are doing," Sesshomaru said though quenched teeth.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she took out another strawberry and did the same thing she did to the first one, "It is my right, my strawberry, and my mouth."

Kagome reached for another strawberry but before she could place it in her mouth, Sesshomaru growled and the next thing you know is that Kagome is stuck in Sesshomaru's strong grip and in a very demanding yet gentle kiss.

Kagome first was shocked to find that Sesshomaru was kissing her then she started to pound on his rock hard chest. When she knew it was no use, she started to think. I like this kiss, Kagome thought to herself with a grin.

What am I doing? Sesshomaru asked himself. Here he was, holding a human miko in a death grip while kissing her. And to top it off, he was enjoying it! The world must have reversed its rotation as hell froze over.

When Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck to keep them together, Sesshomaru was beyond shock that this human miko would do such a thing. He got a bigger surprise when Kagome started to really get his attention by fighting with his tongue for dominance.

Sesshomaru really liked this part. Being the demon he was, he had to take the challenge. He then slowly moved his hand downward to her bottom and squeezed, resulting in Kagome's gasp and making her jump a little. Now her legs were around Sesshomaru's waist.

"What is that sweet taste in your mouth," Sesshomaru asked not releasing his hold on his prize.

Kagome, face as red as the darkest rose, said, "If you would let me down, I will show you."

Sesshomaru first hesitated and then let her go by gently setting her down on the lip of the well. She then picked up the box of strawberries. "They are called strawberries," Kagome answered, while her head was beating like some toddler with drumsticks. "They are fruits I'm guessing. I don't know if they grow naturally here, but in my ti-, in my home village, we planted them. They also happen to be my favorite fruit. I-".

The ever so kissable mouth of Sesshomaru interrupted Kagome when she was about to talk.

"You talk too much for your own well-being, miko," Sesshomaru said standing after that one quick kiss, wishing to continue it.

"Well, excuse me Fluff-bottom, but I have a name too," Kagome said looking at him with a joking glare. Sesshomaru raised a stiff eyebrow at the woman. "My name isn't wench, miko, bitch, or any other names that happen to conjure up in your head. It is simply Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Got it Fluffster?"

"Why do you insist on calling me things other than my real name?" Sesshomaru asked. Surely she knew that she was contradicting herself.

"Because I always think of cute nick names that I can't just help but use," Kagome answered with a true smile. Now that she thought of it, she had completely forgotten about the evil InuYasha and Kikyo. She then quickly replaced the smile with a frown. "I got a question. Why did you kiss me? Not to mention stealing my FIRST kiss. Are you trying to use the emptiness inside me against InuYasha to get his sword or something?"

"No," Sesshomaru said smoothly. "I, Lord Sesshomaru asked you to simply stop eating your so called 'strawberry', but you did not do what I asked so you got the punishment for your torture to this Sesshomaru."

"Torture?" Kagome asked in confusion. "Oh, so you are telling me that you were aroused by my eating a sweet juicy strawberry and couldn't help but kiss me? How confusing, Lord Fluffy."

Sesshomaru growled and said, "Continue using those hideous nick names and I shall punish miko."

"What is going to be punishment this time Sesshy? A hug?" Kagome asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You have crossed the line," Sesshomaru growled again.

"Oh, like I'm scared. If you don't remember, before the strawberry eating and the kissing, I was talking about death being my punishment, and as you can see, I'm willing to have that punishment."

"Then you are going to be highly disappointed," Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Kagome was about to say but was interrupted once again by the sweet torture of Sesshomaru's mouth. This kiss wasn't demanding nor was it rough. It was a gentle kiss filled with so much passion that Kagome was a bit confused, but she answered the kiss with just as much passion. She knew that she didn't love InuYasha and that he was probably a passing crush. What she needed to know was that if Sesshomaru was her love and that if Sesshomaru would love her back.

Kagome was confused about her feelings for Sesshomaru. It feels so right to be in his arms! Kagome thought. His kisses led me to a passion I never felt before. And, not to mention that he is an amazing choice for a first, second, and third kiss.

"I will be back," Sesshomaru said, cutting the kiss short and disappearing from the well clearing. As he left, he took his scent with him. Kagome used her highly trained miko powers to cover the scent of Sesshomaru on her and then looked around to find InuYasha about to walk into the small clearing.

I will not let InuYasha know that I saw him with Kikyo; nor will I tell him that I kissed Sesshomaru, Kagome thought to herself with great determination.

End Strawberry Kisses

o

O

o

_**SEQUEL???**_  
Yeah... look for it (O_O). It'll be another one-shot type story. It will probably be up in a few days (hopefully) and called Chocolate Covered Memories (^_^).

I just realized that my writing style has changed... and I'm not sure if it is a good or bad thing. Anyway, you figure it out. Oh, and that my grammar sucked! Why didn't anyone tell me? I was mixing the past with the present and the future with the past! Grrr....

Review please (^_^) and flame if you must (T__T).


	2. AN sequel details

This is an AN....

Well, sorry for disappearing for a few years (T_T) but so many things have occurred that I found it difficult to develop my ideas or even have time to type them down. Since I do not want to bore you with my complaints or fancy words...

**THERE IS A SEQUEL!! (maybe not out right now, but SOON!!)**

It will be out in a few days because it needs to be edited. I'll warn you now that it is another one shot and may or may not have another continuation. It really depends on if I can develop a plot befitting enough for the characters I have already molded. I'm sure I can come up with something if I get enough reviews... HEE HEE.

It's called _**Chocolate Covered Memories**_ by the way...


End file.
